


[ex-aid/镜梦] 缓解压力

by fengtime



Category: ex-aid - Fandom
Genre: Kagami Hiiro/Houjou Emu - Freeform, M/M, ex-aid - Freeform, 假面骑士, 镜梦
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 15:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengtime/pseuds/fengtime
Summary: 镜医生和宝生医生互相为了排解压力滚到了一起，用papapa来缓解压力。时间大概发生在虾饺加入cr后。





	[ex-aid/镜梦] 缓解压力

　　那天晚上他在镜飞彩办公室的休息室里留宿了。

　　最近发生的事情太多。一件一件的冲击着众人的同时，也让永梦身心俱疲。

　　有时候，人就像一根橡皮筋。虽然一定的拉扯并没有什么关系，但过度拉扯只会让其承受不住的绷断。

　　所以，即使是为了未来更多的战役，为了那些可能会出现的游戏病患者的治疗。身为医生、身为假面骑士的宝生永梦和镜飞彩，也必须适当的调节自己的情绪。

　　镜飞彩变换着角度的吸允着永梦的颈侧，一手撩起了永梦的T恤，他的手磨蹭着从腰部往上探去。

　　手指所带来的触碰让永梦反射性的扭动了几下身体，他抬起手配合的让飞彩将他的T恤拉过头顶彻底脱掉。

　　浴室的灯并没有关上，微弱的光线洒进了原本应该漆黑的房间内。在这微弱的光下，永梦未着寸缕的上半身，似乎微微散发着诱人的光泽，小腹到胸口的线条随着呼吸而起起伏伏，看起来纯洁中带着一股色情的挑逗意味。

　　镜飞彩伸出手指划过了胸口上的一个凸起，这简单的动作让身下的人颤了颤，发出了细微的抗议声：“飞……飞彩桑……”

　　这声音中透着的情绪带着些不满，却也并非是拒绝。镜飞彩顺着自己的感觉伸出了舌头替代了手指，对那点凸起细细的舔舐起来。他一会儿将小小的乳头含入口中，一会儿又用牙齿咬住，过一会又用舌头快速的来回轻轻拍打。

　　伴随着镜医生的动作，永梦低低的呻吟出声，身体本能的向上弹起的时候，双手顺势搂住了对方的腰，又从腰上扯下了永梦的睡裤。

　　实际上这睡裤原本就是多余的。因为两个人在这里洗完澡，就是为了要做这样的事情。既然如此宝生永梦又为什么要多此一举的穿上裤子和T恤呢？

　　大约是为了脱掉的时候，营造更暧昧的气氛？镜飞彩思绪有些不着边际的想着。

　　手划过了对方的臀部，摸到了对方两条修长的大腿上，感受着身下的人因为紧张而绷紧的肌肉。

　　镜飞彩拉开了自己浴衣的腰带，褪去了身上的衣物。然后拉着永梦的双腿打开，整个人贴着同样不着寸缕的永梦压了上去。双方四肢纠缠着，彼此摩挲着对方的肌肤。永梦试探着抬起头亲吻了一下飞彩的嘴角，在昏暗的光线下，那双眼睛似乎饱含着一些没有说出口的情绪，湿漉漉、闪着温暖而醉人心神的光彩。飞彩被晃的思绪空白，下意识的就低下头含住了永梦的嘴，亲吻了几下后，伸出舌头舔了舔身下人的唇，便探入了其中，和另一条舌头搅动着纠缠起来。

　　永梦小小的闷哼了几声，声音比起平时清亮的声线要低沉一些，但也并非是M时那种带着压迫性的声音。一定要形容的话，现在的永梦的声线，透着一些沙哑，带着一种勾人的意味。

　　镜飞彩微微直起身，低着头看向宝生永梦。只见对方正浑身软绵绵的躺着，随着喘息胸口上下起伏，双腿因为飞彩自己的膝盖压在床上而向外打开，一只手无力的落在床单上，另一只手则和飞彩的手十指交缠着而微微抬起。

　　“研修医……”他低低的念了一声对方，换来了对方不明所以的视线。低笑了一声，伸手向下探去，穴口微微有些紧。

　　飞彩从床头拾起之前就放在那里的一粒塑封起的东西。拆开后，取出了其中白色的鱼雷形状是栓剂——这是一种做成栓剂的润滑剂。

　　永梦看到这一幕后，脸微微有些发红，然后他曲起了被飞彩分开的双腿，扭过身改为了双手支撑起上半身趴在床上，臀部向上抬起的姿势。

　　镜医生用食指和拇指捏着栓剂，一手掰开了对方的翘臀，试探着将尖的一头微微插入，另一边跪趴着的永梦也配合的放松着自己的穴口，配合着飞彩推入的动作，一点一点的将栓剂吞入，直到整个栓剂全部进入，飞彩的手指也推着插入了半截。

　　“稍微忍耐一下，放轻松，不然会滑出来。”

　　“嗯……我……我知道……唔……”

　　永梦轻喘了一下。因为镜飞彩推入栓剂后，手指并没有完全抽出，而是在拉出一些后，又插了进去，反反复复，用极慢的动作，模拟着某个行为的抽插。时不时的还微微勾起手指，按压着内部。

　　镜飞彩无异是个优秀的医生，这也就代表着，他比普通人对人的身体结构要更加的了解。更何况他和宝生永梦同样是男性，明白要怎么做能让身下的人更舒服。

　　“飞——飞彩！”永梦忍不住转过头，伸手握住了镜医生的手腕。但对方并没有因此停下，依然故我的缓缓插入又缓缓抽出。从镜飞彩的视角来看，简直就像是面前的研修医抓着自己的手给他……想到这里，镜医生心神一凛，某个位置不可抑止的抬头。

　　自己好像稍微有点失去了耐心。镜飞彩心想。

　　他忍不住坏心的按摩起了穴内靠近前列腺的位置，带着节奏的摩擦、按压着，根据永梦的反应调整着位置和力度，让身下的人再也抑制不住自己音量的惊叫出声。

　　“等——啊！那……那里……唔……嗯嗯……”

　　伴随着越来越急促的动作，和永梦杂乱无章意味不明的低语，永梦觉得自己简直要濒临极乐的顶点。

　　但镜医生却在此刻坏心眼的又不再触碰那让他舒爽至极的一点。磨蹭着甬道，却如同隔靴搔痒一般，让他被高高吊起却又上不上、下不下。

　　这并不是他们第一次做。所以永梦很清楚镜医生是绝对不会让他一个人先去的。这个人就是喜欢这样，挑逗着他，却又在他被高高抛起的时候，不再干脆地推一把。

　　又过了片刻，感受到指尖的湿润和柔软，栓剂已经完全被永梦的体温溶解。手指从一根变为两根，进出的时候甚至还带着微微的水渍声。而永梦的手也早就放弃的松开，双手抓着床单，整个头埋进柔软的枕头里，时不时发出一些细碎的呻吟。

　　镜医生这次彻底的将手指抽出，带出了些许水声让永梦听着有些脸热。但紧接着他就没有多余的心思再去害羞。那根阳具挤入永梦的双臀之间，对准了穴口，缓慢而坚定的插入其中。由于栓剂的润滑，以及之前手指的拓张，这一过程十分顺畅。很顺利的，就被推入了一半。

　　“啊……嗯……”

　　“会觉得难受吗？”

　　“没有……飞彩桑，能不能……”永梦小声的答话，他似乎是有点害羞，却还是用鉴定的语气要求：“能不能快一点，我想要你进来……全部进——啊——！”

　　镜飞彩一把抓起了研修医的腰，向自己这拉住，胯下一个用力，粗大的阴茎没根而入。

　　“研修医……唔……”

　　“啊……啊……嗯……”

　　两个人急促的呼吸声，伴随着偶尔情不自禁发出的短句。飞彩双手伸到前面搂抱住永梦的腰，将跪趴着的人拉起，随着动作的变换，永梦感觉到自己体内的肉棒的角度也在改变着。永梦不知道是被碰触到哪个点，浑身突然颤抖起来，带着哭腔的挣扎着从飞彩的手里挣脱，重新又摔到了床上。而这一摔又带动了两个人相连的地方，引起一阵颤栗。

　　飞彩觉得紧箍着自己的甬道此刻一阵阵的收缩着，他停下了进出的动作，缓了缓。双手揉捏着、推挤着永梦的屁股，挤压着自己在插在他穴中的阴茎。

　　在永梦颤栗稍缓时，突然一改之前温柔的动作，双手抓着永梦的腰就大力的抽送起来。

　　“啊啊啊——”

　　“永梦……”

　　…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

　　永梦眼神有些迷茫的眨了眨，他此刻仰面躺在床上，双腿被大大的拉开，向上曲起。

　　他的脸上发红，眼神湿润。身体在撞击下有些不时的摇晃着，意识有些昏沈。他觉得刚才似乎有一段时间失去了意识，也不知道时间过去了多久。

　　永梦觉得下身有些涨，其中又参杂着让他也搞不清是舒爽还是难受的感觉。每次随著镜医生的撞击，一声声闷哼就忍不住从喉里泄出。

　　镜飞彩将他的膝盖压到床单上，迫使他的下体不得不向上抬起，永梦被他的动作弄的惊呼出声。但飞彩没有理会，他深吸了一口气，更快更深的抽插起来。

　　安静的休息室内，肉体拍打的声音清晰的可怕。假如是平时的宝生永梦，听到这样的声音必定会羞耻至极。但现在的永梦已经没有多余的心力去思考这个问题。他随着身上的人的动作，一起一伏。每一下的撞击，都带起一连串的颤栗。永梦微微眯着眼睛，带着那种湿湿润润的眼神注视着在自己身上动作的人。

　　镜飞彩抬起头的时候，就恰好看到了永梦这样的眼神。他心神一颤，心底有一股莫名的情绪像是被扎破一样，蔓延开来，布满了整个心胸。

　　他的心就像是被这湿润的眼神中蕴含的水份给浸泡过，变的异常柔软而温暖。

　　眼眶突然也有些发热，镜飞彩眨了眨眼，掩饰的低下了头。却还是没忍住，涙水突如其来的就低落了下来，滴到了永梦的胸口。

　　永梦整个人还沉浸在酥麻的感官体验中，一时间有些没反应过来，当他意识到身上的水渍是什么的时候，整个人呆了呆，然后撑起身问到：“飞彩？你怎么了？”

　　“没有……”

　　“可是你……”

　　永梦没有问下去，因为镜飞彩按着他吻了下来。

　　唇齿间纠缠着、搅拌着，让永梦的思绪很快也被搅乱，随着飞彩的动作再次陷入了酥麻的快感中。

 

　　在天亮前，永梦疲惫的昏睡过去。飞彩侧着身，静静的盯着他的睡颜，直到眼睛有些发酸，才眨了眨睫毛，闭上了眼。

 

　　他凑近了些轻轻的吻了下永梦的头发。

 

　　“对不起……”

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

 

　　永梦带着哭腔的试图解释：“不是的……不是飞彩的错……”

　　镜飞彩转过身，眼眶发红，涙水顺着脸颊低落到地上：“我想取回……小姬的笑容。”

　　飞彩说完后，深深的看了永梦一眼，然后转身离去。

 

　　永梦大力的挣脱了花家大我的阻拦，追着飞彩离开的方向跑过去。但他楞楞地看着那个背影，却怎么也没有办法开口。

 

　　尽管不甘心，尽管想要拉住他。但……他们并不是恋人的关系。

 

　　之前的种种只是压力过大而互相慰藉的行为，对飞彩来说，大概并没有更多了。他甚至没有办法去质问，自己在对方心里的位置。

 

　　永梦看着镜飞彩渐行渐远，缓缓的合上双眼。

 

　　早知道如此，就早点说出来了……

 

 

 

 

　　我喜欢你这件事。

 

　　-fin-


End file.
